


Prompt: Superhero AU

by Keysoflight



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [2]
Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mentor/Sidekick, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: Second prompt for digiOTP week





	Prompt: Superhero AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 - Superhero AU  
> Characters - Marcus Damon/Takato Matsuki (BROTP)  
> Rating: General Audience, slight angst, hurt and comfort  
> Digimon Savers/Data Squad, Digimon Tamers
> 
> Because I see Marcus/Masaru as the ultimate big brother, and I recently got into my hero academia since February, I came up with superhero fic, I love relationship between All Might and Midoriya so I thought these two would a perfect fit, anyway I hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> Side notes: Takato’s costume is based on Gallantmon’s appearance

He was standing alone in his room, facing his mirror, dressed in an armour based costume, aside from his head, the suit was very much like a knight, it colours were chrome white and crimson red, with yellow lining and symbol on his chest. He looked nervous before he then sighed, looking over at his bed where a white helmet rested, the final piece to his superhero attire.

_Takato Matsuki, aged 18, a hero in training and sidekick to the legendary hero ‘Daimon’. That was name he known to by the public but Takato and those closest to him knew as Marcus Damon, aged 28, a martial arts instructor, and street fighter with a kind heart. His secret identity was discovered by the young boy three years when he saved from raging monster._

_Takato always wanted to be a superhero like Marcus, he was one true fan to the hero, but he was also a shy, very emotional, and gentle boy. In comparison to Marcus who was a strong willed, hot-headed, and somewhat arrogant. When he pleaded with his hero to take him on as his apprentice, he was going to say no right there and then, but he saw and heard his determination that he couldn’t refuse him._

_The training over those 3 years was intense, Marcus held nothing back, he shaped his body into one of a hero’s, giving a boost in confidence, and becoming a surrogate brother to him, which was good for Takato. He wasn’t born with powers like Marcus and a lot of heroes, but he was gonna make up for it by helping anyone and everyone who needed a hero. And Marcus respected that, he was proud to call Takato his partner._

_Marcus under his superhero title was one of top hero around the world possessing a multiple abilities, from superhuman strength and speed, flight, and energy manipulation. The masses admired him, other heroes found inspiration from, and others envied and fear his powers. He had rivals, and made enemies, he was going to be the world’s beacon of hope, but being hero meant you were willing to sacrifice anything for the people…_

_The legendary hero was **dead.**_

In a battle against a villain, on Takato official debut as his partner, he used his body to shield Takato from a fatal blow, but not before he was able to strike the villain down saving the city one last time. He died in his brother arms, blood pouring out of him, a weak smile on his face as the life left his body. 

Months had passed since Marcus’s death, and all Takato could do was blame himself for his mentor’s death, that he wasn’t strong enough, and that Marcus had saved him again. He felt guilty for robbing the world, the people, his loved ones of their hero. He stared at his reflection, a look of shame, and disappointment, clenching his fist as he began to removed his costume…

**_‘You really just gonna quit? Seriously? Come on I thought you stronger than that?’_ **

He sighed as a spiritual manifestation of Marcus appeared on his mind, standing beside him in the mirror. He knew it was his mind playing tricks on him, just his guilt…

**_‘This wasn’t your fault little brother… I knew the risks, and I had to protect you…’_ **

“Stop it…” He said looking away from the mirror as ‘Marcus’ just shook his head.  


**_‘Come on, no more mopping around… I gave my powers and will for a reason.’_ **

He paused as he looked at his palm, slowly it started to glow a bright orange aura. In his final moments Marcus and transferred his powers into Takato, passing his mantle onto his student so that could carry on his legacy and do what’s right. 

“I… I’m not you Marcus. I could never be you, I’m not the Daimon… I’m just me.” He placed his hand over his chest, as the aura slowly faded away.  


“I’m not fit to have this power… I’m not worthy to-” He turned to face the spectre only to be see his fist rushing towards, he flinched expecting a punch when he Marcus’s fist was gently pressed on his forehead.  


**_ ‘Enough of you're whining and self loathing… You’re gonna make me regret giving you my powers you know?’ _ **

He looked at him, this was same thing he always use to do him to snap him out of his daze or reassure him that he was doing well. Marcus looked at him, a serious expression on his face as it was soon replaced with bright smile.

**_‘I will always be with you, you carry in you my powers, my will, my strength, and my honour.’_ **

**_‘No one can take those from you… Though it’s true that you’re not me, and you may not be the hero I was… So instead, be the hero that I always saw you as, protect the things that matter to you.’_ **

**_‘Be their protector, be their shining hero. Keep them safe, and never show weakness!’_ **

**_‘I have faith you Takato Matsuki… The Gallant Knight. Yeah that has a nice ring to it huh?’_ **

He just looked at him, he knew deep down that he wasn’t real but it felt like Marcus was here in front of him, giving him encouragement. He couldn’t help it… He smile formed as tears ran down his face, he tightly clenched his chest. That just what he needed to hear, those words from his teacher, his brother, his hero. Wiping his tears away he looked back to say something but he was gone…

Takato just stood there in silence looking in the spot where Marcus was standing. A smile on his face as was ready to continue on, after his brother would always be with him. He returned to his hero costume, completing it with the helmet, stretching out to get a good feel of the suit. The young man then closed his eyes as the same orange aura radiated throughout his entire body. 

“I won’t ever be the hero you were brother… So for now I’ll myself. I’ll be your legacy.” Takato smiled before he rushed to his window, jumping out as he soon took flight into the sky.   


_One chapter of the legend had ended, and now a new chapter would begin. From the ashes of the fiery Daimon, a gallant knight would rise up to be the symbol of peace._


End file.
